


Dreaming

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Ensign Tompkins is dreaming about   Captain Janeway.......





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 12 - Word prompt - Dreams

She lent over me, her long auburn  
hair brushing my face. Her hands were on my thighs, moving the dress upwards. I wanted her and she wanted me. 

Then her lips were upon mine, warm, luscious, affectionate. I kissed her back. I wrapped my arms about her neck and pulled her closer. Her hands were exploring my body. I liked it. 

I woke with a start, my heart pounding.s Her voice, the Captain’s voice, assertive and commanding, came through the comm.

“Red Alert, all hands to your stations.” 

I scrambled out of bed to get dressed.

“You were deep asleep,” my roommate, Dinsjat, said.

“I was dreaming.” I replied as I pulled on my uniform pants.

I couldn’t tell her what and who I was dreaming about. 

I pulled on my jacket, slipped on my boots and pinned back my hair into a low bun. Then I attached my com badge to my science officer’s uniform. We both headed for the door, nearly running into each other, in our urgency to get to our stations. 

I would have to finish the dream later............


End file.
